The Survivors Saga: Blood Moon
by SuspianFeels
Summary: Sequel to Survivors. Nessie and the gang are back and this time, it's personal. Nessie gets taken back to London and this time, she's the danger. Will the others find Nessie in time? Or will the virus define their fate? AU all human
1. Chapter 1: She's The Cure

**Chapter 1**

**She's The Cure**

**Bella's POV**

The helicopter was running out of gas. Fast. We're not going to make it to Portsmouth "Shit!" I whispered

"What's wrong?" Nessie asked, sitting in the co-pilot's seat and putting on the helmet

"The helicopter's running out of gas" I replied

"Holy shit" Nessie whispered

"It's going. Going, going and gone" I said, just as the helicopter fell out of the sky. We landed in an empty field. Thankfully no serious damage "Is everyone ok?" I asked, getting out of my seat and looking at the others

"Yeah" Edward replied

"Let's go" Nessie said, picking up her gun and jumping out. I jumped out after her. All we saw was ash. It covered everything, like snow "Where are we?" Nessie asked

"I don't know" Alec replied, looking at the map.

"Stop! Someone's coming!" I said, holding my gun closer to my body "Nessie, come here" I whispered, curling my finger behind me as a signal to her

"Yes Bella" Nessie replied, walking beside me

"I want you to walk to that gate and signal me if it's clear" I whispered, pointing to a metal gate

"Ok" Nessie said, walking cautiously towards the gate

"Why did you pick her?" Edward asked

"Because she's immune to the virus and she's the best fighter" I replied. Nessie gave the signal, it was safe. Just then someone came up behind her and took her

"Nessie!" Alec shouted, running after her

"Alec!" I shouted, running after him

**Renesmee's POV**

Someone was carrying me. I felt a needle go into my arm. I screamed in pain. After a while the pain numbed. In fact everything went numb and started to blur. I felt like I was floating I closed my eyes and embraced the darkness.

I woke up in a room with a glass window and people watching me on the other side. My vision was still slightly blurry. I found I was lying on a bed; I sat up and tried to get up. I felt someone push me back down

"I wouldn't do that" A voice said

"Why not?" I asked

"You need to answer a few questions. Is that ok?" The voice asked

I nodded my head and tried to focus on the person trying to talk to me

"Ok. How old are you?" The voice asked

"16" I replied

"What's your name?" The voice asked

"Renesmee Cullen" I replied "What's yours?" I asked

"Tanya Denali" Tanya replied "How long have you survived?" She asked

"Four years" I replied

"Ok. I'm going to take a little blood sample. Is that ok?" Tanya asked, pulling up my sleeve. She stopped when she saw my bite mark "Have you come into direct contact with the infected?" She asked

I nodded my head. And Tanya put in the needle. It hurt like a bitch but had a feeling that this wasn't the last time this would happen to me.

**Tanya's POV**

I put Renesmee to sleep and quietly left the room. I shut the door and sat down at my desk and put the blood sample under a microscope

"So, what's the verdict?" Emmett asked me. Emmett McCarthy was the senior officer of defence. Basically he runs this place. When he gives code red, he means it.

"She has the virus but she isn't showing any symptoms" I replied, looking at the blood sample under a microscope

"Is she a threat?" Emmett asked

"Only if she's let out. She can't leave that room" I replied

"How can it be passed on?" Emmett asked

"Blood and it can be passed on like a cold. Coughing, sneezing, that type of thing" I replied

"We've struck the jackpot" Emmett said, looking at the results

"What do you mean?" I asked, taking the piece of paper from him and looking at it

"She's the cure" Emmett replied. After four years of searching. We've found it. The cure.

**A/N: So what do you think? If you have any ideas, characters or anything don't be shy to tell me! My bark's worse than my bite! :D **


	2. Chapter 2: Monster

**Chapter 2**

**Monster**

**Renesmee's POV**

I woke up to the blinding light above me. I sat up and looked around; Tanya was nowhere to be found. I walked to the glass and tapped on it. Someone on the other side stared at me right in the eyes. I put my hand against the glass and the person did the same. I smiled and to my surprise the person smiled back. Then they turned something on

"You'll be able to hear me and I can hear you" They said

"What's your name?" I asked

"Emmett McCarthy" Emmett replied

"Renesmee Cullen" I said "What am I doing here?" I asked

"Renesmee, you have the infection" Emmett replied

"I know I do. I've had it for four years" I said "Can I come out now?" I asked

"No. You're too dangerous. You could kill us all" Emmett replied

"Please. Let me out" I whispered

"No. I'm sorry Renesmee" Emmett told me and left the room

"Please!" I screamed, banging on the glass. I couldn't hold back my tears "Please!" I sobbed, still banging on the glass "Let me out!"

**Bella's POV**

Here we are, walking in a field in the middle of nowhere. Desperately trying to find Nessie. This isn't the first time we've been in this situation

"Stop!" Edward said, keeling down and picking something up

"What is it?" I asked, standing next to him

"This is Nessie's. She's been here" He replied, holding up a ring which said _no one can hurt me without my permission_.

"Where do we go now?" I asked

"This way. We'll find Nessie sooner or later" Edward replied, walking on further through the field

**Renesmee's POV**

After about ten minutes of screaming Tanya came in "Tanya" I sobbed "Let me out" I whispered

"Renesmee I can't. You're too dangerous" Tanya replied

"I thought you were my friend" I said, turning back to the bed and siting on it

"Renesmee, you need to understand. You have the virus and it should have killed you but it hasn't" Tanya told me

"But I don't that's the thing" I said

"I'm sorry Renesmee. I am so sorry" Tanya whispered, pressing a button

"Sorry for wh-" I was stopped in mid-sentence by a really high pitched sound. I screamed and put my hands over my ears. I suddenly felt this surge of anger. I picked up the bed and threw it across the room and growled. I was turning into a monster

**Tanya's POV**

"Oh my god" I whispered. Renesmee had completely changed from a normal sixteen year old to a savage monster in a matter of seconds. Emmett came up behind me and watched

"What the fuck?" He said

"This is why we can't let her out" I said "She's too dangerous"

I switched the sound off and in a matter of seconds Renesmee was back to her normal self.

"What happened?" She asked, looking at the blood stained walls

"You became the infected" Emmett replied

"Emmett, hold on" I said, walking slowly towards Renesmee

"Tanya?" Emmett said

I looked closer at Renesmee's eyes. They were blood red


	3. Chapter 3: At All Costs

**Chapter 3**

**At All Costs**

**Bella's POV**

We walked over a hill and saw the first signs of civilization. Cars, trains, people. Life found a way. I smiled and looked over at my party; they were all smiling with me. I ran down the hill, towards the town. We stopped running when we reached the town centre. We looked around, everyone was staring at us. I walked up to a man about 20 "Excuse me, have you seen a sixteen year old girl with dark blonde hair?" I asked

"No" He replied "Why?" He asked

"She's my sister" Edward replied

"I ain't seen her" The man said and walked off

"Charming" I mumbled, turning around to face the others "Something's wrong" I whispered

"What do you mean?" Felix asked

"I mean, everyone looks like they're afraid of something" I replied "But what?" I asked. We heard a large group of people chanting something that sounded like "Killer" and kicking and beating up a girl "Oi! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I asked, walking over to them, gun in hands

"She started the infection" A boy around ten replied, pointing to the girl lying half-dead on the floor "She must pay"

"Would you like to see how this works?" I asked, aiming my gun at his forehead

"No" He replied, shaking and putting his hands up in surrender

"Good" I said, putting my gun down and walking over to the girl "You ok?" I asked, helping her up

"Yeah I'm fine" She replied "What's your name?" She asked

"Bella, this is Edward, Alec and Felix" I replied, pointing to them in turn "You?" I asked

"Alice" Alice replied

"Alice, have you seen a sixteen year old girl with dark blonde hair?" I asked

"Yeah. She was put into hospital" Alice replied

"Can you take us there?" I asked

"I'll try my best" Alice replied, walking towards the hospital. We all followed close behind her

**Renesmee's POV**

I was sitting on my bed, drawing a sketch of myself "Tanya?" I said

"Yes Renesmee?" Tanya replied, writing something down on a piece paper

"Will I ever come out?" I asked, looking at her through the glass. I know the answer, it's a no. It's always a no.

Tanya stopped for a second; she looked up at the wall in front of her "I don't know" She whispered

"Tanya, why can't I go out?" I asked

"Because, you're too dangerous sweetheart" Tanya replied, walking towards me and putting her hand on the glass. I walked towards her and placed my hand on hers. I leaned my head against the glass. I just wanted this to be over. I want to go home. I want to see Edward again; I'll wait forever if I have to

**Edward's POV**

We arrived at the hospital and I ran straight to reception "Could you look and see if there's a young girl here?" I asked

"Of course, what's her name?" The receptionist asked

"Renesmee Cullen" I replied

"Yes she's here" The receptionist said

"Where is she?" I asked

"I'm sorry, Renesmee Cullen is under solitary confinement and she can't be seen by anyone except authorised personnel" The receptionist told me. I got angry and walked through the hospital

"Edward, what are you doing?" Bella asked me, fast walking beside me

"Finding Nessie" I replied. Over the speakers someone said "All forces to section B protect her at all costs" I didn't care, I'm finding Nessie even if it kills me

**Renesmee's POV**

My head jerked up when I heard "All forces to section B, protect her at all costs"

"Tanya what's going on?" I asked

"Someone's here for you" Tanya replied. I could tell she wasn't really focused on me. She was on her radio "Hello….yeah, she's with me" She said, her back towards me "What? I can't leave her….yes Emmett. I'll be right there" Tanya turned around to me "I'll be right back. You'll be safe in here" She told me and walked out the room

"Tanya, come back!" I shouted, banging on the glass. Someone came through the doors and I stopped banging

"Nessie!" Alec shouted, putting his hand against the glass

"Alec" I whispered, tears streaming down my face. Then I heard a loud pitched sound. I put my hands over my ears and started shaking. It was happening again

**Edward's POV**

I walked into the room where Nessie and Alec were. I looked at Nessie. Her eyes were changing. From her emerald green, they turned a blood red. Nessie started shaking. Something was happening

"Nessie are you ok?" Bella asked

"It's happening" Nessie whispered, she started screaming and there was nothing that could prepare us for what was about to happen.

Nessie picked up the hospital bed and threw it against the window and growled. Blood was spilling out of her mouth and spilling over the walls

Bella screamed and put her hand over mouth.


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares

**Chapter 4**

**Nightmares **

**Tanya's POV**

I shouldn't have left Renesmee alone. I ran down the hall to her room only to find Renesmee screaming her head off and four other people

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked, closing the doors behind me

"Edward, Renesmee's brother" Edward replied "And this is Alec, Bella and Felix"

"Why the hell are you in here?" I asked, switching off the annoying high-pitched sound

"To free Renesmee" Bella replied

"You can't, she's the cure" I told them

"But what the hell is wrong with her?" Alec asked, pointing to Renesmee

"She has the virus. I'm sorry, there's no helping her" I replied

"Tanya, I want to see my brother" Renesmee said

"I'm sorry Renesmee. You can't" I told her, walking towards the window

"But I want to, please. I haven't seen him in days" Renesmee said

I couldn't deny that look in her eyes "Oh all right. For five minutes" I said, unlocking the door and opening it. Renesmee came slowly out, as if unsure about something

**Renesmee's POV**

I walked out slowly, but as soon as I was out I ran to Edward "I missed you" I said, hugging him close

"I was so worried about you" Edwards said, putting his hands on my cheeks "Nessie, your eyes"

"What's wrong with my eyes?" I asked, turning around to Tanya

"Let me look" Tanya said, taking a closer look at my eyes "It's the infection. But the colour will die down in a few hours. In the meantime, if you cry, your tears will be blood, but don't panic, its normal"

I moved away from Tanya and on to Bella. I hugged her close

"Miss you Nessie" She said

"Missed you more" I joked, smiling and letting her go. I moved to Felix, he was trying not to cry "Felix, stop. It's ok, I'm alive" I told him, holding his hand. He smiled weakly back. The last person I wanted to see was Alec. I hugged him close

"Nessie, I love you" He whispered

I smiled "I love you too" I replied, kissing his cheek

"Renesmee, time's up" Tanya said, taking my hand and pulling me back to the room. I forced my hand out, ran back to Alec and gave him a kiss. His breath engulfed me, I was lost in him. My grip on him became tighter. I was so close to his neck, I could almost taste it. Tanya had to rip me off him before I crushed him

"Renesmee, you can't do that" Tanya told me, closing the door behind her

"Why not?" I asked

"Because, you nearly crushed Alec. And you nearly bit him" Tanya replied

A bloody tear rolled down my cheek. I loved Alec and there was nothing I could do to prove it to him. I felt like my whole world was being crushed. My heart was torn, just in knowing that I'm endangering his life. I felt a tissue dab lightly on my cheek

"Don't cry. I was in love once" Tanya said, sitting on my bed

"What was his name?" I asked, sitting next to her

"It was Emmett, I had a crush on him" Tanya replied

"What happened?" I asked

"He didn't love me back" Tanya replied "Come on, you need to get some sleep" Tanya said, getting off my bed

"Can Alec stay with me?" I asked, after getting into bed

"Of course, of course" Tanya whispered, opening the door for Alec "Don't worry, she won't bite" Tanya said, closing the door

"Alec" I whispered, holding my hand out

"Nessie, you shouldn't be here" Alec told me, taking my hand and sitting next to me

"Alec, I have to be here. If I go out there I'll kill someone. I nearly killed you" I replied

"Nessie, I will do everything I can to make you safe again. I promise" Alec told me

I smiled and kissed him gently. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with the man I love.

_I opened my eyes to the blinking light of daylight. I felt the morning breeze through my hair. Something didn't feel right. I realized I was on a hill at some-kind of tea party. Rosalie, Alec, Tanya, Edward, everyone I knew was there. _

"_Would you like some tea?" Bella asked, handing me a cup_

"_Yes please" I replied, holding it out. Bella poured some in, it looked ok. I took a sip and it tasted amazing. It tasted of blackcurrants and raspberry._

"_Sandwich?" Bella asked, holding out a plate full of what appeared to be jam sandwiches _

"_Yes please" I replied, taking one. I took a bite out of it and spat it back out, I looked in the sandwich. Blood. I looked at the tea cup. Mud. I got up and started running. I looked behind me and so was everyone else. I tripped and fell down the remainder of the hill. I got up and saw and infected. It stared back at me then it bit my neck. I screamed and then everything went black_

I woke up, sweat all over my face. I was safe. No one can come in. I saw someone I didn't recognize enter the lab. I stayed perfectly still and watched. The person was a man who looked about 40. He looked under Tanya's papers and finally he found the thing he was looking for. My blood.


	5. Chapter 5: Execute Code Red

**Chapter 5**

**Execute Code Red**

**Renesmee's POV**

I got out of bed and walked towards the glass. Everything seemed normal. I found a pile of clothes on the floor. I picked up a dark pink long sleeved top and a peach t-shirt and put them on. I put a pair of jeans on and found a pair of black converse and put them on too. I walked up to the door, expecting it to be locked. It wasn't. I opened it and left the lab.

I walked through the half empty hallways of the hospital and found no one I knew. Everyone I saw looked at me with a sense of fear in their eyes. I heard someone screaming from a room. I ran towards them, as soon as I opened the door I knew what had happened. The man who had taken my blood was screaming on the floor. Nurses were trying everything to calm him down. My head was screaming at me to run back, but my legs made no movement. The man bit hard into one of the nurses arms. In my head it felt like a thousand drums banging all at once. I turned around from the door and ran. I had to find Edward, Bella and Felix. I didn't care where I went. I just had to get away

"Edward!" I shouted, looking around. I felt someone grab me from behind. I screamed and turned around "Tanya?"

"Renesmee, what the hell were you thinking?" Tanya asked

"The door was open" I replied "But we have a bigger problem on our hands right now"  
>"And that is?" Tanya asked<p>

"Someone took my blood samples and I think they've used them" I replied

"Shit" Tanya whispered "Renesmee, we've got to get out of here"

"Wait, I need my friends" I told her, running back to the lab. When I got back Alec, Bella, Edward and Felix were all there.

"Nessie, we were all really worried about you" Edward said, hugging me

"Edward, we have big problems" I told him "It's the virus. It's back"

"That's impossible" Bella whispered

"It's not" I said "Someone took the blood samples and now, it's back"

"How do we stop it?" Felix asked

"I don't know. But we need to get out of here" I replied. There was a loud sound. Like a siren. I covered my ears to try and stop the infection. Tanya found sound proof headphones and put them on my head.

"Do not take them off" Tanya mouthed. I nodded my head. I knew we had to run

**Tanya's POV**

The headphones were securely on Renesmee's head; I took her hand and walked out of the lab. Emmett was talking to me on my radio

"Tanya? Are you there?" He asked

"Yes I'm here" I replied "What is it?" I asked

"Tanya, you need to get out fast. I've executed code red" Emmett replied

My heart missed a beat. It's happening. Code red "Copy that" I said and put the radio back in my pocket

"What's happening?" Edward asked

"We need to run" I replied, running down the hallway towards the exit

"Tanya, you can't go through" A guard said, blocking the exit

"Jasper please, you don't have to take me. Take the children" I pleaded

"Tanya, I've been told not to let anyone out" Jasper told me

"I have the cure. If she dies were all fucked so do not give me this shit" I told him

"Fine, but if you tell Emmett I did this shit for you. I will kill you" Jasper said, stepping aside to get us pass

All of us ran down the stairs towards the gate. It was locked and the key was with Emmett "Shit" I whispered "Guys, we need to find another way. This gate's locked"

"Where do we go?" Bella asked. Just then, there was the sound of screaming, shouting and guns being fired. Hundreds of people were running towards us

"In there" I replied, pointing to a store warehouse "Let's go" I said, running over to it. We got inside and locked the door. We looked out the window; the rooftop security was killing everyone. Renesmee took off her headphones to hear

"It doesn't make any sense" Felix said

"It makes perfect sense. They're executing code red. Step 1: Kill the infected. Step 2: Containment. If containment fails, then Step 3: Extermination" I told them

"What do we do now?" Renesmee asked

"We could either go out now and get screwed by either the infected or the snipers or wait until morning" A voice said, coming out of the darkness

"Who are you?" I asked, turning around to face him

"Riley Biers, rooftop division" Riley replied

"Why aren't you at your post?" I asked

"Why aren't you?" Riley asked. My mouth hung open for a second. I couldn't tell him. Or could I?


	6. Chapter 6: Leaving The Safe Zone

**Chapter 6**

**Leaving The Safe Zone**

**Renesmee's POV**

I closed my eyes for a second. My headache was killing me. I was losing consciences. It felt like I was floating. Everyone's voices were becoming echoes, my vision blurred and I fell to the floor feeling nothing

"Nessie!" I faintly heard Edward shout before everything went black.

I woke up I guessed about a few hours later. My heart was beating like a hammer. My vision was improving but not that much

"Edward? Alec?" I whispered, looking around

"Nessie, are you ok?" Edward asked, from beside me

"I'm fine" I replied "What do we do now?" I asked

"We run" Riley replied

"Where do we go?" I asked

"Anywhere away from here" Riley replied

"Let's go then" I said, moving towards the back door. Riley had beaten me to it; he opened the door and slipped out. We all followed him; I was behind him, then Alec, Edward, Bella, Tanya and Felix.

Riley turned to me "Be my shadow, that's it" He told me. I nodded my head "Right, let's go" Riley whispered running off towards some discarded buildings at the back of the hospital.

We reached some kind of street with buildings around; we kept on running, not looking back. Suddenly we heard gun fire "Fuck! Keep running!" Riley shouted, taking my hand and leading us to an archway "All here?" He asked

"No" I sobbed, looking at Felix's dead body

"Hey, look at me" Riley whispered, holding my chin up with his finger "We're going to be fine ok?" He smiled. I heard someone talking to him on his radio

"Riley, come in" The voice said

"James, go" Riley replied

"Riley, where the fuck are you man?" James asked

"Ground level, just outside The Safe Zone" Riley replied

"Shit! Closed frequency" James half-shouted

"Copy that" Riley said

"What the fuck are you doing there? Listen to me; you've got some serious shit coming your way" James said

"We've already got some serious shit" Riley replied

"No. I'm not fucking playing - this is worse. The air cav; they just got their orders. They're firebombing all of The Safe Zone" James told him

"That was fast" Riley muttered

"Outbreak is totally out of control. They're taking no chances. So unless you are out of the target zone, you are getting cooked, you got me?" James said

"How long we got?" Riley asked

"They're already on their way. You got four minutes, tops. But listen, I got some clear landing ground at Regents Park. That's the pick-up point. Got it?" James asked

"I'll be back in touch" Riley replied

"Hey Riley, you fucking better be" James said, and then everything went silent.

Riley moved over to Alec "What's your name?" He asked

"Alec" Alec replied

"Alec, I want you to run in a zig zag way. So the sniper can expose his position. He will fire at you, but he will miss" Riley told him

"I can't do it" Alec whispered

"If you don't do it were all fucked" Riley told him. I rolled my eyes, got out of Edward's rock-hard grip and ran for my life. The sniper was trying to fire at me but he missed, just like Riley had said. I reached another archway and waited.

I saw the man who had taken my blood stare at me with his blood red eyes. I couldn't move even though my head was screaming at me to do so.

"Nice one kid" Riley said, patting my back and walking off into the distance. I looked back and no one was there. Maybe I was just seeing things, or maybe he really was there?


	7. Chapter 7: Check Point

**Chapter 7**

**Check Point **

**Renesmee's POV**

We were running. We had only two minutes left. We got to a wire fence and I thought we were screwed

"Jump!" Riley shouted. My body refused to move "For Christ's sake jump!" Riley shouted, grabbing my waist and throwing me over the fence.

"Don't ever do that again" I told him, walking into the distance. Riley took my hand and marched me over to a tunnel entrance

"Come on. We need to run" Riley said, just as an orange light started to form behind us

We ran through the tunnel until we reached the other side. Our running turned into a jog, which turned into a very slow walk. I knew we didn't have much time left until we got to Regents Park.

Half an hour later we were walking aimlessly through the deserted streets of London. I found a can and started kicking it across the street. An unexpected tear rolled down my cheek. I was remembering Rosalie. Riley turned around and walked beside me

"What's wrong?" He asked

My eyes narrowed. I knew that look. Aro pulled it off hundreds of times back in the lab. It's the old _'I'll be your friend to find out your secrets'_ look "Nothing" I muttered

"Don't play dumb with me kid" Riley snapped

"I'm sixteen, so don't call me a kid. And you on the other hand, judging by your height, way you walk, talk and hold your gun. I would say you're eighteen" I replied, smiling internally to myself

"How do you know that?" Riley asked

"I was a soldier for four years. I know things you wouldn't believe" I replied

"Like what?" Riley asked, looking at me

"I've killed pretty much everyone I've ever loved. I'm classified as extremely dangerous. And did I mention, I could kill you in a matter of seconds" I replied

"Stop!" Tanya shouted "Nessie, come here"

I walked over to Tanya "You called" I said

"I want you to open the gates to Regents Park and check if it's safe" Tanya told me, shoving a gun in my hands

"You got it" I said, walking over to the gates and kicking them open. I looked around. One infected came charging towards me "Please" I muttered, throwing the gun away and attacking him with my fists. _Treat them like someone who really makes your blood boil. Someone you hate. Just close your eyes and open your mind._ I told myself. I brought my left leg up and kicked him in the head. It made him fall to the ground so I picked up the gun and shot him "Clear!" I shouted to the others.

"Nice one, kid" Riley said, ruffing up my hair and walking further into the park

I rolled my eyes and walked after him. The first signs of daylight were starting to show. We stopped walking when we came to a playground. I smiled and ran off towards the swings. I jumped on one and started swinging really high on it. I closed my eyes and remembered all the happy times Rosalie, Edward and I had spent here.


	8. Chapter 8: Pushing The Boundaries

**Chapter 8**

**Pushing The Boundaries**

**Renesmee's POV**

I closed my eyes. I felt the breeze of the cold air flying through my hair and whipping around my face. The fresh air felt so good on my skin. I let my mind drift into my memories.

_It was before the infection and after mum and dad died. Edward, Rosalie and I went here for the day. It was August, and one of the rare hot, sunny days in London. We were having a picnic, which consisted of cold pizza, cold beef sandwiches and cola. Rosalie and Edward were talking about the latest Hollywood blockbuster; I half smiled and pretended to listen to their conversation. I leaned back on the cool refreshing grass and watched the world revolve around me. It was beautiful, the sky was cloudless and a perfect blue. I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh air. This was where my heart was. And this is where it will stay forever. _

**Tanya's POV**

I sat on a bench, facing Renesmee and Edward. Riley sat beside me

"You never told me. Why did you leave your post?" He asked

"Renesmee has very special blood. Some kind of natural immunity. With things like that they can skip a generation or disappear altogether" I replied

"So you think Edward has the same thing?" Riley asked

"It's a possibility" I sighed "Their blood is far more valuable than mine or yours"

"Riley, come in" I heard James say over Riley's radio

"You better get that" I muttered, smiling weakly and moving off the bench and sitting on a round-a-bout. I watched Renesmee and Edward. They looked so happy, so innocent. I looked over at Bella. She was trying to teach Alec how to do a rugby tackle. But failing.

**Riley's POV**

"James, go" I said

"Where are you man?" James asked me

"Regents Park man, like you said" I replied

"You have some infected coming your way. They escaped the fire-bombing of The Safe Zone" James told me

"How long we got?" I asked, looking around in every direction

"You got 60" James replied

"What minuets?" I asked

"No. Seconds" James replied

"Right. I'll be back in touch" I told him, then switched it off "Kids, we gotta go" I shouted, walking off towards Renesmee and taking her hand "Come on Renesmee" I whispered

"What's going on?" She asked, looking at me with her big green eyes

"The infected are coming after us. We need to run" I replied

"Where do we go?" Tanya asked

"Out of Regents Park" I replied "Let's go" I shouted, running out of the park. When we were safely out I heard James talking to me

"Riley, I got most of 'em. But meet me at Wembley. It should be out of view" He told me

"You got it" I replied

"Oh and one more thing I should of told you. Don't look round" I half joked, half told her. Renesmee reached behind me, pulled out my gun and aimed it at my head

"No shit Sherlock" Renesmee said aggressively

"Guys, stop it!" Bella shouted. Renesmee rolled her eyes and aimed my gun at an infected behind her. She fired it and got a clear head shot.

Renesmee raised her eyebrows "Don't push it, sweet cheeks" She said, handing back my gun and walking off

"Christ, is she always like this?" I asked

"Only if she's pissed. It's ten times worse in an ammunition store room" Alec replied.


	9. Chapter 9: With Every Heartbeat

**Chapter 9**

**With Every Heartbeat**

**Renesmee's POV**

The sun was glaring down on my skin. Outside, the sun was warming me. Inside, I was cold and empty.

"Nessie, sooner or later you're going to have to realize that there isn't a cure" Tanya told me

"I know" I whispered "Tanya, what will happen to me?" I asked

"That depends on how long your immune system will stay fighting" Tanya replied

"What will happen when it stops working?" I asked. My heart was beating faster and faster with every word I said

"Nessie, I don't know how to tell you this but. When it does, you will die" Tanya replied

A salty tear rolled down my cheek "Just like Rosalie" I whispered

"Nessie, are you ok?" Edward asked

"No" I replied

"What's wrong?" Edward asked

"I'm dying" I replied "Every heartbeat, every breath, every word I say is numbered"

"But you can't. You're too young" Edward said

"Edward, she is and you know it" Tanya said

"When will it happen?" Edward asked

"I don't know. It could be a week, a month, a year. I don't know" Tanya replied

"Tell me, I'm her last fucking relative left alive!" Edward shouted

"Come on Nessie, let's leave them alone" Bella whispered, taking my hand and leading me to the others

"What was that all about?" Alec asked, taking my other hand

"I can't tell you yet. In time you'll know" I replied

Riley turned around "Guys, run" He shouted

"What? Why?" I asked

"It's the infected" Riley replied. I started running at full speed. I could no longer see the sun. It had disappeared under clouds

"Stop, not that way!" Tanya shouted, pointing to gas. I turned around and ran towards a car "Get in!" Tanya screamed. My door wouldn't open. I had to climb in through the boot.

"Guys, lock the doors and make sure the windows are up" Riley told us

The infected started banging on the windows. I screamed and held on tightly to Alec's hand. All too soon the infected stopped. They collapsed to the ground and didn't move

"Come on! Please!" Tanya hissed, trying to get the car working

"Hold on, I'll push" Riley said, opening his door

"I'll help you" I answered, climbing into the boot and opening it.

"Renesmee, one thing I want to do before we do this" Riley said

"And that is?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips

"This" Riley whispered, kissing my gently. To my surprise I kissed him back. No, no, no. This can't happen. I'm in love with Alec. I can't be in love with Riley. I pulled away from him

"I can't be with you" I whispered

"You can love two people at the same time, Nessie" Riley told me, pushing the car down the street

Riley's words echoed around my head as I pushed with him. I'm lost. I'm in love with Alec, but I'm in love with Riley. How is that possible?

"I know that look. You don't know who you love" Riley said

"Have you been in love like this?" I asked

"Yeah. Most of the time it ends badly" Riley replied "Ok, try now Tanya!" Riley shouted to Tanya. The car started almost immediately and Riley and I climbed back in. I suddenly felt really bad. I mean I kissed Riley but I'm in love with Alec. Help!

"You love him don't you" Alec said

"Love you more" I whispered, looking down at the floor

"I'm not sure if I believe that now Nessie" Alec said.

"Alec, don't say it" I whispered "Please"

"Guys, we're walking form here" Tanya said, getting out of the car. That was close. Too close. I don't want to lose Riley or Alec. I got out of the car and started walking towards Wembley Stadium.


	10. Chapter 10: Leaving England

**Chapter 10 **

**Leaving England **

**Renesmee's POV**

To hopefully make things better between Alec and me, I took his hand of fire tightly between my hand of ice. I felt a warm tear fall down my cold cheek. I looked at him and smiled lightly. We entered the stadium and saw a helicopter in the middle of the field. A man holding a gun aimed it at us. My eyes almost popped out of their sockets and my heart missed a beat

"Who are you?" He shouted

"James, it's me man" Riley replied

"Who are they?" James asked

"These are my friends, Bella, Edward, Tanya, Alec and Renesmee" Riley replied

"Please let us go with you" I pleaded

"Why should I?" James asked. God boys are so rude sometimes

"Because, I'm the cure and if you don't let us on I will kill you in the blink of an eye" I replied, narrowing my eyes

"Ok, if you bite me. I'll fucking kill you" James warned

"Not if I kill you first" I said, walking towards him.

"Don't even think about it, princess" James said

"Three things, one: I have been training as a soldier for four years, two: I have the infection and three: I know everything about you just by looking at you" I spat back. That seemed to shut him up. For a little while.

"Everyone get in. We've got a long way to go before Paris" James told us. I climbed on board and sat next to Alec. The helicopter took off and headed off towards France. I looked out the window to see the devastation left from the fire-bombing. I rested my head on Alec's shoulder. This was going to be a long ride. I closed my eyes and dosed off into a dreamless sleep.

**Sneak preview at the next book, The Survivors Saga: Hidden Eclipse:**

"It's the girl. I want her hunted down and killed" Emmett told us

"Emmett, you can't. She's just a child" I said

"Tanya, I gave you an order and I want you to do as your bloody told" Emmett told me

"Yes Emmett" I whispered, I picked up my radio "Calling all personnel. Kill Renesmee Cullen. She is a threat. I repeat kill Renesmee Cullen. She is a threat" I said


End file.
